pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hungry Cave
The Hungry Cave is the second cave explored in Pikmin 2.5, and the first encountered in Waterfall Lake. This is the first cave to introduce a boss monster. It is general cave-themed, and there is warm lighting throughout. All the treasures in this cave are some kind of food item. Hazards * Fire Sublevel 1 Enemies * Dwarf Red Bulborb x 10 * Breadbug x 1 Treasure * Face Wrinkler * Bland Nourishment This sublevel marks the introduction of Breadbugs, which are enemies that can steal treasures and bring them back to their dens. The Breadbug on this sublevel appears to have already taken back the Bland Nourishment to snack on later, and chances are that it will start going after the Face Wrinkler as well when you start to explore. To lure the Breadbug in, kill the Dwarf Red Bulborbs scattered around and it will try to collect the corpses. After you retrieve any treasures from the Breadbug, you can move on. Sublevel 2 Enemies * Violet Candypop Bud x 1 * Red Bulborb x 2 * Fiery Blowhog x 4 Treasure * Insurmountable Guard This sublevel is fairly straightforward; one of the Red Bulborbs holds the Insurmountable Guard, and the Fiery Blowhogs are there to deter Purple Pikmin squads. There are also quite a few fire geysers on this sublevel, which must be deactivated by Red Pikmin if you want the Purples to deal with the Bulborbs. Sublevel 3 Enemies * Territorial Breadbug x 1 * Breadbug x 2 * Dwarf Red Bulborb x 4 * Female Sheargrub x 20 Treasure * Kitchen's Bounty * Ephemeral Goodness With the first sublevel introducing normal Breadbugs, this one also introduces a kind of the species known as the Territorial Breadbug. These ravenous predators behave similarly to regular Breadbugs, except when you let them get in range of your Pikmin; they can and will eat them alive! However, their downside is that they are vulnerable normally, unlike normal Breadbugs; be aware that they still have large ammounts of health, however. Both of the treasures in this sublevel are inside Breadbug dens. Sublevel 4 Enemies * Violet Candypop Bud x 1 * Honeywisp x 2 * Iridescent Flint Beetle x 1 Treasure * None A rest sublevel. No treasures here, but some helpful critters that will give you nectar to flower your Pikmin. There is also a Violet Candypop Bud here that you can use to safely build up Purple Pikmin. When you are ready, descend to the last sublevel. Sublevel 5: Final Floor Enemies * Giant Breadbug (BOSS) * Territorial Breadbug x 1 * Breadbug x 2 * Female Sheargrub x 20 * Fiery Blowhog x 3 * Dwarf Red Bulborb x Infinite, will spawn from the sky continuously if all other enemies are defeated. Treasure * Prototype Detector * Grease Sponge * Endless Indulgence You have fallen into the den of a huge glutton; the Giant Breadbug. The giant hoard that makes up this final sublevel is laden with enemies and two meaty treasures, which the Breadbugs will start to go after immediately. Focus on luring in the smaller Breadbugs first by using the harmless Female Sheargrubs, and then taking out the big guy after its underlings are gone. Once the Giant goes down, its den will shrivel away, revealing the Prototype Detector. This treasure is very instrumental, as it will help point out the location of any other treasure in the game. -> Back to the list of caves <- Category:Pikmin 2.5 Category:Caves